onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Awa Awa no Mi
Chapter 408; Episode 293 (Usage) |class = Paramecia |user = Kalifa }} The Awa Awa no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to emit and control soap and bubbles that can not only clean off dirt but can also "clean off" power, making the user a . Awa (泡) means "bubble". In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, it is called the Bubble-Bubble Fruit. It was eaten by Kalifa, who received it from Spandam. This ability is not to be confused with a Logia power, because the user cannot turn herself into soap and bubbles. Appearance The Awa Awa no Mi is a violet melon shaped fruit with various swirls on it and a curly stem on top. Its insides are bright green, similar to a honeydew melon, and are also covered in swirls. Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Kalifa, is that it gives its user the ability to emit and control soap and bubbles from their body. These bubbles are created from the user's body and can even manifest while the user is wearing gloves. The bubbles are also capable of not only cleaning off dirt but can also "clean off" someone's power. The user can thus essentially drain their opponent's energy with these bubbles and leave them in a clean and shiny state that is extremely smooth. The user can also shield themselves from attacks by condensing these bubbles together around themselves and encasing themselves into a giant bar of soap. However, the user's bubbles can be washed away by water. Likewise, their smoothed opponents can be returned to normal by being washed by water. Also, although it will not nullify the bubbles' effects, a strong wind will blow them away before they can drain the target of their energy. Other than these, the user is affected also by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as demonstrated by Kalifa, have been used mostly to aid her in combat. She mostly uses the fruit's powers to give her an edge in battle. While she is a capable assassin by herself, by using the fruit's powers, she can weaken her opponents that would otherwise be too physically powerful for her to handle. Aside from this, Kalifa has also used the fruit's power over soap particles to shield herself from being electrocuted. Unfortunately for Kalifa, gaining this new power has caused her to be overconfident, which led to her downfall. Outside of battle, Kalifa can use her powers to clean off dirt and grime. During CP9's Independent Report, she used her powers to clean off the streets of St. Poplar to raise money for Rob Lucci's medical treatments. The named techniques that are used by Kalifa that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Kalifa uses her powers to coat an opponent with her bubbles and then manually spreading the bubbles on the victim's body, draining his or her strength and leaving their skin shiny and smooth. This also hinders the recipient's mobility due to the slipperiness. The name of the technique is a pun based on the similarity between the Japanese word for and the Japanese pronunciation of the English word . Its effects were first seen being used on Sanji, but the technique's name was not given until Kalifa used it against Nami. According to Kalifa, the reason that it alters a person's appearance so much is because it also smooths out their body's curves. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Golden Bubbles. * : Kalifa uses this technique to concentrate around her all nearby foam. This makes her look like a sheep due to her arching her arms around her head, resembling the ears of a sheep. * : After concentrating all nearby foam with "Bubble Master: Soap Sheep", Kalifa launches it against the enemy to "clean" its strength. When the foam hits her opponent, given the name of the attack, it seems to relax their body so much they are rendered immobile. As a result of the amount of bubbles shot it is near impossible to dodge all of them. The name of the technique has the same pun as in her Golden Hour technique. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Sheep Cloud Relaxing Bubbles. * : Similar to "Hitsuji Gumo Relax Awa", but this time Kalifa sends all the foam in form of an enormous tidal wave to increase the difficulty of dodging the attack. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Sheep Cloud Tidal Wave. History Enies Lobby Arc After the return to Enies Lobby, Spandam reveals to Kalifa that he has a devil fruit for her, which he decides to give her later. After he frees all the remaining members of CP9 each to his room, Spandam gives Kalifa the Awa Awa no Mi, before she eats it, only to reply that it was disgusting. Trivia * This Devil Fruit is very similar to the Woshu Woshu no Mi, as both have washing and cleaning properties. * This Devil Fruit is very similar to the Sube Sube no Mi, as both have the ability to smooth things. * Spandam claimed that this Devil Fruit had not yet been documented when he gave it to Kalifa. * This is the third Devil Fruit, along with the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe, to be seen prior to the consumption of it, after the Gomu Gomu no Mi and Bara Bara no Mi. * This Devil Fruit is also similar to Jora's Ato Ato no Mi, as it can render all attacks by the opponent completely useless due to malforming parts of their body, as well as giving them strange appearences. However, the Ato Ato no Mi seems to render the loss of abilities permenant (until Jora is defeated), whereas victims of the Awa fruit will eventually have their powers returned. References External Links *Watermelon - Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is shaped after. *Soap - Wikipedia article about soap. Site Navigation ca:Awa Awa no Mi de:Awa Awa no Mu it:Bubble Bubble es:Awa Awa no Mi Category:Paramecia